<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the overwhelming light surrounding us by MageOfCole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483423">the overwhelming light surrounding us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole'>MageOfCole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Children of Hope and Glory [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accelerated Aging, Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cody deserves better, Cody needs a hug, Description of Injuries, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Healing takes time, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mando'a, Mara Jade is Cody's daughter, Mara Jade is Obi-Wan's daughter, Memories, Mentioned 212th Attack Battalion, Mentioned 501st Legion, Mentioned Wolfpack, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Character of Color, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Psychological Trauma, Scottish Gaelic, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, the clones deserve better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to protect them, but his injuries limit what he can do greatly, and it leaves Cody frustrated and aggravated; not with them, never with them, but with himself. With his aging, useless body, and his bloodstained hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Mara Jade, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mara Jade &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Children of Hope and Glory [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the overwhelming light surrounding us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What's this? I've already written a follow up?</p><p>Title was inspired by Light by Sleeping At Last</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Cody heals slowly.</p><p>Because of the genetic engineering done by the <em> Kaminii </em> - meant to age their clone creations faster so that they could be shipped out to the war front quickly, but also be trained from childhood for battle - he’s already outstripped his <em> riduur </em>in age; her orange hair may be streaked with white and lightened by the sun, but Cody’s has become more gray than black now, his face lined by age and stress. He can feel his age in his slowed healing, and aching muscles.</p><p>The Jango Fett clones were never built to last long; they hadn’t been expected to. In the last five years, Cody had aged ten, and the stress of the chip in his brain aged him even more.</p><p>The fever had ravaged his body, leaving him thin, with visible ribs and sunken eyes; his broken helmet had left more scars on his face, twisting from his ear to temple and running through the older scar framing his left eye, some dashing across his brow and cheek. He was covered in burns from baking in his armour under the suns of Tatooine for hours before Obi-Wan had found him in that burning rebel camp, and shrapnel from the grenade that had thrown him had added more scars to his back and shoulders.</p><p>According to his <em>cyare</em>, it had been the explosion throwing him that had broken the chip that had controlled him for the last five years.</p><p>Cody spends the time confined to the bed reconnecting with his beloved <em> jetii</em>, and getting to know his <em> ad’ika</em>. He can see the love and relief in his wife’s eyes every time their little Mara scrambles onto his lap to listen to his stories, and her solemnity whenever she has to leave to scrounge for credits to afford the supplies that come with a third, <em> wounded</em>, member with an enhanced metabolism being added to the formerly two-person family unit.</p><p>“<em>Màthair </em> used to have to take me with her.” Mara tells him one day, when he's strong enough to stay conscious for long enough that Mara can be left in the hut with him while Obi-Wan goes out, curling into his side after her mother sets out on an expedition to Mos Eisley for supplies. “I didn’t like it much, ‘cause everyone feels weird. And Mama won’t let me explore.” She adds with a put-upon pout.</p><p>Cody doesn’t blame his <em>riduur</em> for not letting her daughter out of her sight when on a planet like Tatooine, and it does something funny to his stomach that Obi-Wan already trusts him to watch their <em>dinui</em>, even after everything he’s done. “Well, I’m not surprised, Mar’<em>ika</em>. A lot of bad things happen on Tatooine.” He tells her, pressing their foreheads together gently.</p><p>He spends the days watching his <em>ad'ika</em> play, reading with her, and watching over her while she naps.</p><p>There’s only one bed in their hut - it’s big enough for the three of them, and Mara always chooses the spot nestled up against the well, but Cody knows that children grow, and the sleeping arrangements will have to change sooner than later. It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t enjoy the feeling of being pressed between the two warm bodies of the most important people in his life, but it does irk him just a little that his <em> cyare </em>always insists on being the one between them and the door.</p><p>He wants to protect them, but his injuries limit what he can do greatly, and it leaves Cody frustrated and aggravated; not with his Ben or Mara, <em> never </em>with them, but with himself. With his aging, useless body, and his bloodstained hands.</p><p>Laying awake, just listening to the quick little breaths of his <em> ad’ika </em> melding with the lower, deeper breathing of his <em> riduur</em>, Cody’s mind swirls with the memories of the horrors he had committed, his hand shakes with the echoed feeling of pulling the trigger on innocent people who’s only crime was to speak against the Empire - the mindless loyalty and chant of <b> <em>Good soldiers follow orders</em> </b> having stolen the confidence he had once held himself with. How could he trust himself with this happiness, how could his <em> tranyc </em>trust him to be around her little girl, alone with just the two of them for hours while she runs errands or goes scavenging.</p><p>At his side, his <em> jetii </em>stirs, and a small, callused hand moves to cradle his face, drawing him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Hush, my dearest.” She murmurs, and Cody feels guilty - once, he had been able to shield his darkest thoughts from Obi-Wan, but his mental shields had been shredded by the compulsion of the chip, and he couldn’t stop the worst of his emotions from reaching his <em> cyare</em>.</p><p>“<em> N'eparavu takisit.</em>” He whispers, and chapped lips flutter against his cheek.</p><p>“No, <em> ner’Kote</em>.” Obi-Wan soothes, gently carding her fingers through his gray hair, the other hand petting the growing beard he had yet to shave. “Don’t apologize for your feelings, let me help, <em> mo chridhe</em>.” Cody shakes, the stress and terror he had been suppressing since he had first awoken in her home finally spilling over, and he shoves a fist into his mouth to muffle his sobs. His <em> riduur</em>’s soft voice washing over him as the story bubbles past his lips; how <em> vod’e</em>, mostly from the 501st - the brothers who had been led in the strike against the Jedi Temple, the brothers who had followed orders and killed the younglings in their crèches - who’s chips malfunctioned were often found dead in their bunks, the brothers like Comet and Sinker from the Wolfpack, who had decided to die a different way, by doing as much damage to the Empire as possible. He had killed a couple brothers himself, those from the 212th who had tried to break him out from the spell of the chip and had thus been classified as traitors to the Empire. He tells her of the horrible crimes he had committed in the name of the Empire, the burning of villages, families slaughtered to send a message, children stolen from their families to replace the steadily declining number of clones in the Stormtrooper ranks.</p><p>Obi-Wan listens, she listens and she comforts him, despite the fact that he doesn’t deserve it - doesn’t deserve <em> her</em>.</p><p>“Oh, <em> Kote</em>.” She whispers sadly, and Cody turns his head to meet her deep gaze. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I’m sorry I didn’t save you and your brothers from that - we were so blind, so <em> blinded </em> that we couldn't See what was happening. <em> None </em>of you deserved that - any of it.”</p><p>“Rex tried to warn me.” He admits, voice choked and hushed as he closes his eyes to block out the memory. “I <em> ignored </em> it.” Gentle lips kissed away his tears, and Cody shuddered, fingers moving to knot into her sleep clothes, trying to draw her closer but also attempting to push her away because he doesn’t <em> deserve </em>her kindness.</p><p>“Would you have done any of that if not for the chip, Cody?”</p><p>His eyes snap open, burning angrily at the question, “Of course not!” He hisses, and Obi-Wan smiles sadly.</p><p>“Then why are you blaming yourself for something <em> you </em>didn’t do?”</p><p>“But I did do it! I pulled the trigger! My orders, my actions, killed them!” His voice is rising steadily; behind him Mara snuffles in her sleep, and both parents still until she settles again, rolling over to tuck her tiny body against her father’s spine. Cody draws in a shivering gasp, and his hand raises to cradle his <em> cyare</em>’s face, searching her unfathomable gaze. “My hands are stained, Obi.” The heartbroken whisper passes his lips as he drops his hands to rest against her collar bone, fingers brushing the delicate skin of her neck, the steady beating of her pulse hot against his palm.</p><p>“Your hands are <em> gentle</em>, my sweet Cody.” She says, gently grasping his hands in her own, staring at him passionately. “They are careful, and kind, and they hold my heart. Just like the man who owns them.” Soft kisses are pressed against each palm before she lifts them to her face once more, and she leans into his limp hold. “You were <em> used </em>, Cody. Your body and mind were violated terribly, and you think that that has ruined you. It hasn’t.”</p><p>“I’m not the Cody you fell in love with.” He sobs, heart aching and fingers resting against her lined face. “Not anymore.”</p><p>“And I’m not the same Obi-Wan, <em> ner’Kote </em> .” She replies, “We’ve both seen too much, <em> done </em>too much, for that to be the case. But it doesn’t mean that we’re not still worthy of love.” Cody crumbles.</p><p>“<em>Ni ceta</em>.” He begs, “<em>Ni ceta</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Nayc</em>, <em> Kote, motir</em>.” Obi-Wan tells him fiercely, “<em>Nu draar</em>. Don’t kneel, <em> rise</em>. Rise stronger, and wiser, and kinder, <em> tayli'bac</em>?” She stares into his wide eyes, expression open and as fiery as her hair.</p><p>Lips parting, Cody stares at his <em> riduur </em> in ardent awe, heart pounding in his ears, “<em>Elek</em>,” He whispers in reverence, like a prayer, and he can’t pull his eyes away from her. “<em>Gar serim</em>.” She nods, pleased, and then his hands tighten against her face, pulling her closer and slotting his lips against hers for the first time in five years. He clung to her tightly as his self-control was swept away, knotting his fingers in her beautiful hair, his love for her burning in every pore of his being as his heart sang for her. <b> <em>I love you, </em> </b>he tries to tell her through his touch, and he’s pretty sure by the small huff of laughter she breaths into him is sign enough that she could sense it in the Force.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scottish Gaelic:<br/>Màthair "mother"<br/>mo chridhe "my heart"</p><p>Mando'a:<br/>Kaminii "Kaminoan"<br/>riduur "wife/husband"<br/>cyare "beloved/loved"<br/>jetii "Jedi"<br/>ad'ika "little one/son/daughter"<br/>dinui "gift"<br/>'ika (diminutive suffix)<br/>tranyc "sunny (lit. star-burned)"<br/>N'eparavu takisit "sorry (lit. I eat my insult)"<br/>ner' "my/mine"<br/>kote "glory" (name headcannon)<br/>vod'e "brother/sister/sibling"<br/>Ni ceta "sorry (lit. I kneel)"<br/>nayc "no"<br/>motir "stand"<br/>nu draar "no way/absolutely not/never in a million years/not on your life (lit. not never)"<br/>tayli'bac? "Got it?/Okay?/Understand?"<br/>elek "yes"<br/>Gar serim "yes, you're right/that's it"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>